Sentimientos Raros
by Esmeralda Usagi
Summary: —La raza de los slayers es muy peculiar ya que estos se conoce que solo tiene una pareja en toda su vida , seleccionado seleccionada por el destino . —Los dragones identifican a su pareja con el olor de su padre o madre adoptiva (Dragon ) y el olor de la persona . —En caso de los demon o god slayers estos tienen la combinación de un familiar o persona más importante que ya no est
1. Prólogo

—La raza de los slayers es muy peculiar ya que estos se conoce que solo tiene una pareja en toda su vida , seleccionado seleccionada por el destino .

—Los dragones identifican a su pareja con el olor de su padre o madre adoptiva (Dragon ) y el olor de la persona .

—En caso de los demon o god slayers estos tienen la combinación de un familiar o persona más importante que ya no está en este mundo junto al aroma de la persona .

—Cuando ellos o ellas encuentran a su pareja , estos empiezan a tener algo llamado *

—Que consiste en qué para que sepan otros slayers que ya tienen pareja juntar o hacer que huelan a ellos .

—Ya sea abrazando (lo que es más frecuente ), besando , hasta marcar como suya o suyo .


	2. El Comienzo

**"El comienzo"**

* * *

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima , yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias ._**

**_Las historias aquí son de mi propiedad , sin más comenzamos_**

* * *

En una vieja casa que estaba ubicado en el bosque , se encontraba una señora de ya avanzada edad de pelo rosa pálido , siempre teniendo un malhumor más si eso son como ella les decía " apestosos humanos" .

Eran altas horas de la noche ,mientras ella leía unos viejos libros desgastados , ya que un presentimiento la carcomia desde hace unas semanas.

Ya llevaba días sin poder dormir o casi no dormía , ya que el hecho de encontrar eso que la traía en su mente no la dejaba en paz.

Agotada y con más mal genio que tenía de común . Estaba por dejar esa búsqueda , ya que leyó todos los libros de su biblioteca y de la biblioteca general de magnolia , leyendo cada libro sin descanso no pudiendo encontrar lo que ella buscaba ( aunque tampoco sabía que era lo que buscaba )

Sin más con los ojos irritados dio vuelta una de las pocas página que le quedaba de ese libro , encontrando lo que su presentimiento le decía .

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco de lo que iba leyendo .

—Tengo que avisar a Makarov — dijo ella al salir de su casa , aún que sea muy noche y que estuviera cansada . Dirigiéndose a su antiguo gremio , con el libro en la mano esperando que no fuera tarde.

Al día siguiente

La ciudad de magnolia , era una de las ciudades más famosas del Reino de Fiore , encontrando así muchos lugares turísticos , grandes mercados mágicos y también por cierto gremio en particular .

Ese gremio era "Fairy Tail" , el gremio más fuerte en todo Fiore , ganador de los juegos mágicos y también por siempre uno de los más destrozos de todo el mundo.

Polyuschka caminaba a una calle de el gremio , todos los de su alrededor se alejaban de inmediato se ella , si no era por su mirada irritada lo que los alejaba ya seria la aura negra que traía la señora que con solo pasar a su lado pensarías que te quisiera golpear con ese enorme libro que traía .

Al abrir las puertas como siempre , recibió una gran bienvenida de los miembros del gremio.

Todos peleando a plena mañana , sin más paso en medio de todo ese caos y sin ningún rasguño ya que ella no era la primera vez que encontraba ese gremio así.

Se dirigió a la barra donde una peliblanca la saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días , polyuschka-san — dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso acercándose — el maestro está en el segundo piso , ¿desea que le avise que está aquí ?.

—No te preocupes — dijo ella — yo iré — dijo sin más dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso

Llego a la puerta negra, donde ella conocía muy bien era la oficina del maestro del gremio .

Sin tocar la puerta escucho un adelante de detrás de la puerta .

Sabiendo que su viejo amigo sentiría su magia y no sería necesario llamar a la puerta .

—Polyuschka ,¿ que te trae por acá ? — preguntó el maestro del gremio Makarov , ya que para que su vieja amiga viniera hasta ahí , debía ser muy importante .

—Makarov , se que tú también has sentido ese presentimiento desde hace unos días — dijo ella directa , a lo que el anciano asintió la cabeza .

—E sentido ese presentimiento desde hace unas semanas , pero no encontré nada en ninguno de los libros que tenía en la biblioteca — dijo estando serio— pero veo que no fui el único que investigo — dijo mirando al libro que ya hacía reposado en su escritorio.

—Ya supones que es lo que está pasando ¿ o no ?— dijo la señora buscando en el libro la página que encontró en la noche , el maestro solo asintió .

—¡Si , pero no pensé que pasaría muy pronto! — mirando la página que su compañera abrió— ¿quien de todos es ?— dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro .

—No quien , quienes — dijo ella , a lo cual Makarov levantó la vista un poco sorprendido .

—¿Cómo que quienes ? ¿Quieres decir que todos tendrán eso? —asitiendo la mujer de pelo rosa— creo que tenemos que reunirlos a todos — levantándose —¿ también los de Sabertooth están involucrados ?

—Si , no te preocupes ayer mandé un comunicado que vinieran para acá — dijo también levantándose

—Perfecto —sin más salieron de la oficina , dirigiéndose a dónde estaban ( peleando ) los miembros del gremio.

Despues de que polyuschka subiera a la oficina de el maestro .

Mirajane namas veía como la pelirosada subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a dónde estaba su maestro , preguntándose el venir de ella ya que no era muy común que viniera si no era una emergencia .

—¡Buenos días ,mira-san!— decía una pelirubia setandose en uno de los bancos de la barra , sacando de su pensamiento a la albina.

—¡Ah!, ¡Buenos días Lucy!¿Lo mismo de siempre?— preguntó ella muy amable .

—¡Si ,porfavor! — decía la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Enseguida!—dijo sin más trayendole el desayuno preferido de la rubia .

—¡Buenos días , chicas!— saludo una muchachita de masomenos 15 años de pelo azul largo — ¿Saben por qué grandine-san está aquí?—peegunto la muchachita al sentir el aroma de la grandine humana en el gremio. (nota autor : ustedes saben de qué hablo , si no spoiler y vean el anime )

—¡Hola Wendy! — respondían la chicas al saludo de la menor.

—¿Esta aquí la señora polyushka?—pregunto sorprendida la rubia ,ya que ella sabe que no soporta a los humanos .

—Si , pero la verdad no se el motivo de su visita — dijo la albina con preocupación .

—Tranquilas, no debe ser algo malo — dijo haciendose presencia una pelirroja , acompañada de dos chicas más

—Tranquila wendy-chan , no hay que preocuparnos— dijo la maga de escritura , atrás de la pelirroja.

—Juvia piensa que debe ser algún otro motivo —dijo la maga de agua acompañando a la dos nombradas.

—¿Tu lo crees Erza ? — dijo mira mirando a su amiga/rival de niña.

—Si no se preocupen si hubiera sido algo de magnitud , hubieran salido enseguida el maestro al sentir la presencia de polyushka aquí— dijo con lógica , asiendo que las chicas asistieran ya que era cierto.

Así las chicas empezaron a hablar de otra cosa , mientras que detrás de ellas se hacía una pelea como todos los días en ese gremio

Con los chicos

Que por dado caso inicio por qué Natsu y Gray discutieron en quien sería el

Dando así que iniciara una pelea , entre la batalla , Gajeel se rió de ellos por ser infantiles dando así que le aventaran una silla , uniéndose a la disputa , después llegó Laxus que trato de poner orden pero recibió un puñetazo de quién sabe quien , también uniéndose.

Elfman dijo que pelear era de hombres ganándose que lo mandaran a volar por el gremio , después llegó Romeo que siempre apoyaba a todos junto con Hapy y Lily viendo callado la escena (pelea matutina )

Después de eso se abrieron la puerta

—¡Hola qué tal , Fairy Tail!— dijo un pelirubio acompañado de un chico de cabellera negra tapándole un ojo , una chica de cabello albino corto y dos gatos . Uno de color rojo con un chaleco y otro de tono verde con un mameluco de rana rosa con manchas .

—¡Oí , Sting y rogué! — dijo Natsu , saludando a los dos chicos — ¡vamos a pelear ,Sting!— a lo cual el pelirubio no dudo y salto para pelear con el pelirosado.

Rogue namas vio como su amigo/hermano se aventaba para pelear con Natsu .

—¡Oe , emo!— escucho , moviendo la vista a quien le decía así.

—Gajeel-san— decía el en un tono monótono.

—¡Ya que la abeja me quitó a mi contricante , vamos tu y yo a pelear!— decía poniéndose para atacarlo.

—No , es una perdida de tiempo — decía , ganándose una ceja levantada del mago de hierro , antes de que esté le diera la espalda , recibió un rugido por el dragón de hierro.

—¡Perdona! , ¿¡decias algo!? — decía el con sorna ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte del dragón de las sombras .

—¡Si así lo quieres! — decía transformandose en sombra para atacar a Gajeel , lo cual el sonrió y esquivo el ataque que venía para el

—Giji— río al ver qué su cometido se logró .

Ahora no solo se veía pedazos de hierro y sombra en el gremio .

Si no luz y fuego también.

Natsu y Sting no perdían su tiempo en charlar si no ellos atacaban y atacaban .

—Nada mal , Natsu-san— decia recuperando el aire .

—Lo mismo digo , Sting — decía salamandra a su rival , ya que estaba en su mismo estado.

Sin más cuando inicio la pelea , yukino y los exceeds se fueron a juntar donde estaban las otras magas femeninas y los otros exceeds junto al chico Conbolt , animando a los dragones .

Con las chicas y yukino

—¡Hola lucy-sama , chicas! — decía haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Hola yukino! , por favor dime solo Lucy— decía la maga estelar sonrojada —¡Ven siéntate con nosotras!

Ofreciendo un asiento para ella , llegando Mira con un vaso de jugo para ella.

¿Que te trae para acá tan temprano ,yukino?—pregunto Erza.

La señorita polyushka mando una carta pidiendo que se presentarán Rogue y Sting aquí —decia la maga , mirando a las demás chicas esperando que prosiguiera para saber el por qué tanto misterio de parte de la "maga odia humanos" — pensamos que había pasado algo y por eso quisimos venir temprano , pero lo que veo no ha pasado nada malo

—¡¿La señorita polyushka les mando un mensaje?! , Eso está raro—dijo llegando la peliblanca menor de los Strauss sentándose alado de yukino

Mientras todas platicaban de la supuesta razón del venir de la maga doctora y la carta de urgencia .

Una de las chicas miraba fijamente a un chico de 16 años, cabellera negra , bufanda anaranjada , con su ropa estilo Natsu namas la diferencia que era roja vino con playera negra y pantalones negros .

Romeo se desarrollo muy bien , era media cabeza abajo de Natsu su pelo se lo dejo crecer teniendo el estilo de Natsu solo que el contaba con flequillo (N.a : como Shiki de edens Zero) era ya de unos de los chicos más guapos de Fairy Tail ( obvio Natsu y gray antes que el ).

El muchacho dejo de ser ese pequeño de 12 años cuando regresaron de la isla Tenjorouma , a ser un joven de 16 años casi 17.

El estaba muy distraído viendo como peleaban los 4 dragones slayers , que no sintió la mirada de la pequeña dragón slayer sobre el.

Pov Wendy

Desde hace unas semanas me empeze sentir extraña , ya que empeze a notar algo diferente en el olor de Romeo . Digo no que huela mal el , el siempre huele a menta con chocolate , pero exactamente 2 semanas empeze a sentir un olor familiar que emanaba de el junto con su aroma , al inicio era un olor muy débil pero a pasó de los días se iba intensificando , dando así que a veces me quedaba inconscientemente parada oliendo por dónde el había pasado—

Haciéndola sonrojar por el recuerdo y lo obvio que era —Hasta ese día que se intensificó el olor y no podía resistirme en acercarme y oler ese aroma tan agradable y adictivo que venía de el.

Pov normal

Sin más los 4 dragones slayers que estaban peleando , al ver qué ninguno cedía a la derrota intentaron hacer un ataque combinado , ignorando que estaban en el gremio y no en un campo de batalla . Cuando se lanzaron para dar el ataque final , una enorme mano los aplastó como si de moscas se tratarán .

—¡¿Que creen que están haciendo mocosos?!— decía un enojado el maestro al ver qué su gremio está medio destruido .

Todos voltearon a ver dónde estaban los 4 muchachos , al levantar su mano gigante , todos vieron con una gota qué en el piso ya hacian vencido Los dragones .

—¡Maestro! , ¡¿quiere decirnos algo ?!—pregunto erza al ver al maestro en el segundo piso con polyushka y Laxus a su lado .

Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar

—Bueno esto es un tema un tanto delicado y bochornoso para algunas personas va a ser —todos veían al maestro extrañado — pero se los diré por qué debemos entender esto... —toma aire — lo que quiero decirles es...

—W-wendy ¿Qu-que estás haciendo? —se escucho la voz del chico Conbolt nerviosa , ya que la Dragon slayer del cielo se encontraba cerca , muy cerca del chico, olfateandolo.

El muchacho al verla tan cerca de él se sonrojo , si no por que literalmente estaban a escasos milímetros sus caras , ya que se paró de puntitas .

Mientras que ella con los ojos cerrados olfateaba el aroma de el , como perdida en ese aroma .

Si más la chica abrió los ojos , mirando los ojos del muchacho que la traían loca en estos días . Dio un vistazo rápido a cada detalle de la mirada del chico , sus pestañas , sus cejas , sus ojos , su sonrojo que era evidente , su nariz , unas cuantas pecas que el chico tenía y después llegó su vista a los labios lo cual los detallo sin perder ningún rincon de ellos.

Y sin previo aviso , junto sus pequeños labios con los de el , dejando en shock no nomás al muchacho si no a todos los presentes .

—Ya empezó —decia la mujer pelirosada .

* * *

**Aquí me despido subire el cap por días o así**


	3. ¿¡Estamos en qué?

**"¿¡Estamos en que...!?"**

* * *

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima , yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias ._**

**_Las historias aquí son de mi propiedad , sin más comenzamos_**

* * *

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver qué la pequeña de los Dragon Slayers estaba besando a un chico , enfrente de todos .

Todos sintieron entre emoción por la pequeña pareja pero también un escalofrío , ya que cierta maga de re-equipamiento estaba más roja como su cabello .

Pero después Santa madre quien sabe le haría al pobre Romeo por robarle el primer beso a una de sus hermanas menores ( aunque él no fue el culpable)

Y el chico no estaba mejor estado que los demás , seguía en estado en shock al notar los delicados labios de la peliazul sobre los de el .

Obvio razones está del color para competir con un jitomate , nervioso y debatiendose internamente en si corresponder el beso o quedarse así por qué ya sabía de antemano que esa mañana estaba muerto ya .

Sin más también lo que lo dejo más rojo es que la muchacha empezó a mover sus labios poco a poco e inclinar su cabeza de lado para profundizar más el beso .

La mente de la chica se bloqueó al sentir la textura , el sabor de los labios de Romeo , primero empezando con un beso tierno e inocente de cualquier primerizo en temas de beso .

Deilitandose con los labios del chico , algo dentro de la chica pedía más de ese beso , así que sin pensarlo empezó a mover sus labios poco a poco y ladeando la cabeza.

Lo cual hizo que esté se pusiera más nervioso y más rojo , ya que las intenciones de la chica era llegar a otro extremo .

—¡Wendy , te ordeno que sueltes a Romeo en este preciso momento!— dijo una voz autoritaria .

Sin más la chica no tenía intenciones de separarse de el muchacho , hasta que sintió que algo o alguien los separaba bruscamente .

Era el maestro que separó a la dulce pareja de su burbuja .

—¡Romeo , quédate detrás de mi!— decía el maestro esperando alguna reacción por parte de la femenina .

El chico salió de el shock , tras verse separado de la peliazul , escuchando muy poco lo que el maestro le decía .

Entonces se escuchó un gruñido que parecía más de un animal muy muy furioso .

El muchacho volteo a ver a la pequeña peliazul , sorprendiéndose por la actitud de ella .

La peliazul al notar que lo habían separado de el pelinegro , sintió un gran vacío al no tener el calor que sentía de parte del cuerpo de el chico , su olor , su labios que había disfrutado aunque sea un poco .

Pero lo que la hizo enojar fue el ver qué el maestro tenía una mano en el hombre de el , asiendo que una pequeña punzada de sintiera en su corazón , gruñendo al ver cómo era tocado aunque sea por alguien del mismo sexo , sintiendo esa pequeña irá .

Gruño al ver la escena , que no noto que estaba activando su Dragon force .

Todos los espectadores vieron con más asombro y miedo el reaccionar de la chica ya que ella no le gusta pelear con nadie ni activar menos su Dragon force.

Menos viendo que tenía intenciones de atacar a una persona de su familia , su maestro .

Sin más la chica ya iba a atacar al que estaba separando al chico de ella , pero no pudo dar más que un pasó ya que polyushka llegó a su lado rociandole algún líquido que tenía en un rociador en la cara de la chica .

Todos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza al ver cómo polyushka le seguía echando ese líquido de color Rosa a la pequeña .

—¡No , Wendy está mal!— decía mientras le seguía echando eso , la chica solo se cubría haciéndose bolita para que no le echara más de esa extraña sustancia que olia a ...

Después de unos minutos iba desapareciendo su Dragon force .

Cuando por fin regreso a la normalidad , la chica volteó aver a todos como preguntando el porque estaba en el suelo y toda mojada .

—¿Eh? ¿Que paso?— preguntó la chica , viendo como era el centro de atención de todos en el momento.

—¿¡Wendy ,no te acuerdas que acaba de pasar!? —pregunto su amiga gatuna lo cuál negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo recuerdo el que estábamos hablando de él por qué grandine-san estaba aquí y después todo es borroso—dijo ella agarrándose la cabeza , Romeo quiso acercarse a ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

Pero sintió como alguien lo detuviera , volteó su mirada y vio al maestro verlo con un sembrante serio .

Dándole a entender al muchacho que sería mejor alejarse por el momento .

Romeo solo agachó la cabeza comprendiendo el mensaje , regresando al lugar donde estaba , sin saber el por qué su pecho sintió una pequeña punzada al ver qué no podía acercarse a Wendy .

—¡Maestro!, ¿que acaba de pasar ?— preguntó sin más Titania , ya que el ver la reacción de Wendy .

Todos hasta los de Sabertooth estaban analizando lo que pasaba .

—Bueno hijos mios —decía el maestro mientras se acariciaba la barba — antes de la interrupción les estaba diciendo que era un tema un tanto delicado y bochornoso para algunos — mirándolos todos reunidos a su alrededor — esté temas es más para los que son de la raza de los slayers .

Se empezó a escuchar murmuros .

—¿Raza de los slayers ? — preguntó Mirajane

—La raza de los slayers como ustedes sabrán se divide en etnias — sacando una lácrima y proyectando una piramide , mostrando los diferentes tipos de cazadores que había —los tres más fuertes son los god slayers — Natsu y Wendy recordaron a Chelia y al tipo de pelo amarillo que peleó en la isla de tenroujuma — los demons slayer —todos voltearon a ver a Gray que igual de sorprendido está — y los dragon slayers — señalando a los 6 Dragon slayers presentes .

—En esta raza se conoce que ellos tendrán solo una pareja en toda la vida , el cuál si su pareja llegara a morir o ya no estar en a su lado , está podría llegar a morir de tristeza hasta el punto de suicidarse — dijo sería polyushka , todos sabían que Los dragones eran fieles hasta el último minuto pero no pensaron que a tal punto llegarían a ser—en cierto tiempo llega el conocido " emparejamiento" en donde está raza busca a su pareja de vida , pero al ser una especie un poco más ligada a su instinto , pueden llegar a ser un poco más territoriales que los humanos con la pareja en este proceso.

Todos se asombraron a lo que decía polyushka y muchos sacaban conclusiones en quien era ya la pareja destinada a la pequeña Dragon slayer del cielo.

Wendy no tardó en reaccionar , sonrojandose en darse cuenta que ya había descubierto quien era su pareja destinada e igual el chico .

—¿Pero que proceso tienen ? ¿O que etapas ?— preguntó la pequeña maga de la escritura , además de curiosa y más por el siempre hecho de saber otra cosa relacionada con el mago de hierro. El cual volteó a verla con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno eso se divide en etapas para todos— dijo la maga pelirosada — primero inician para detectar a la pareja en cuál en los dragones slayer es el olor de su padre o madre adoptivo Dragon —mirandolos— para los demon y god sería el olor a alguien cercano para ellos que ya no está en este mundo — Gray recordó a Ultear — de hay el aroma se irá asiendo más fuerte y más fuerte hasta el punto de que quieran estar cerca de ella todo el día — todos escuchaban con atencion— después de saber quién es su pareja , ellos querran que su pareja huela a ellos y lo más común que harían serían por besos , abrazos que es lo más común hasta pueden llegar a ...bueno ustedes saben , por el querer que todos sepan que es de el o ella— dijo sin vergüenza alguna .

Todos los nombrados o involucrados se sonrojaron . Y uno que otro se sonrojaba o empezaban a murmurar en imaginar a algunos de ellos haciéndolo , haciendo que se pusieran más rojos.

—Durante esa etapa ellos empiezan a hacer más posesivos o hasta celosos con su pareja , que pueden llegar a herir a otra persona por el siempre echo de tocar a su pareja — dijo mirando a Wendy al saber el que casi llego a atacar a alguien por solo tocar a Romeo. Dios, ella nunca pensó que sería así .

—Después de pasar por esta etapa , todo regresa a la normalidad pero hay ellos sabrán si si estarán con su pareja toda la vida o el de acabar hasta con su vida — decia Makarov fumando de su pipa con los ojos cerrados , ya que al imaginar que uno de sus hijos podría quitarse la vida era doloroso .

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras la confección que les acababan de decir .

—¿Así que Wendy-chan , su pareja es el joven Romeo-kun? — dijo la maga de agua ,haciendo sonrojar más a los jóvenes involucrados .

—Se podría decir que si , ya que Wendy detecto el olor de la grandine de aqui— dijo la grandine de edolas — por inercia ella al oler eso se sintió atraída hasta tal punto pues...de besarlo —seria —pero ...así después se hará más fuerte ese sentimiento de acercamiento hacía el que le será muy difícil despegarse de él o ella.

—¿Y el involucrado , tendrá alguna reacción igual al que su pareja? — preguntó la maga estelar , curiosa si también afectaría a la pareja .

—Si el involucrado empezará a tener reacciones e igual que el , como el vacío de no tenerlo cerca, las ganas de abrazarlo hasta besarlo , los celos y así —explico makarov — pero si el no está destinado para estar con el o ella , no sentirá ninguna de estas reacciones por el o ella .

Todos se quedaron callados más empezaban a susurrar en quienes de todos serían las parejas destinadas de ellos o así ,hasta que un comentario hizo que todos le saliera una gota en la cabeza

—Literalmente , están en etapa de celo los chicos o ¿van a estarlo? — preguntó happy sin ningún descaro

Happy— decían Lucy , Levy , mira , erza al mismo tiempo regañando al pequeño exceed que no entendía la magnitud de su pregunta .

Algunos se sonrojaron por el hecho de que pues no pensaron que declararian esa bochornosa charla a todos . Mientras erza y mira le decían a happy en un modo para que entienda que ese tema es delicado para algunas personas .

¿Esperen ?— dijo juvia — ¿entonces chelia no debería estar aquí también ?— recordando que ella también ella un slayer.

Polyushka negó con la cabeza— No te preocupes , ella pasó justo por eso cuando ustedes estaban ausentes los 7 años — dijo sin más relajando a Wendy y a los presentes en qué no le avisarán a la pequeña , Wendy se sonrojo en pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar chelia y que tal vez iría a preguntar cómo fue su experiencia , polyushka vio que Wendy se perdía en sus pensamientos pensando en que iría a preguntarle a la god slayer su experiencia con esto — por eso hice está fórmula que es hecha con la sangre del slayer y unas hierbas que crecen por esta temporada — mostrando el atomizador que tiene en la mano con el líquido rosa — esto ayuda a qué no se salgan de control por sus instintos y lleguen a hacer alguna tontería en esta etapa , ya que pierden la razón muy fácilmente .

—¿Entonces esa cosa tiene mi sangre ? — preguntó Wendy al oler un poco a sangre y a unas hierbas de un olor dulce.

Si pero esto es lo que tuve de ustedes antes de que se fueran por eso es muy poco , necesito sacar la sangre de los involucrados para poder hacer su medicamento —dijo ya que era muy poco lo que logro hacer .

—¿Por qué huele dulce ?—pregunto Wendy al oler su ropa

—Es por el olor de su sangre y las hierbas,hace un tipo de olor que hace que se relajen —explico Makarov

¿Involucrados ?— pregunto erza al escuchar que no solo era la pequeña maga que estaba involucrada .

—Si , como verán a muchos les puede llegar más temprano como a chelia o a otros les puede llegar con más retardo , como ustedes no estuvieron en estos 7 años no les dio al tiempo que les tenía que dar— cerrando los ojos y suspiro antes de seguir —Así que se juntaron con los otros .

—¿Y ellos son?— preguntó Max

—Bueno , son Natsu —el nombrado se sobresalto , Gray y Sting se reían a todo pulmón a saber que el más asexual de todos iba a tener pareja —Gray — el nombrado dejo de reír y poner cara de miedo , riéndose Natsu ahora de él y sting acompañándolo — Sting — su cara fue de miedo , Rogue namas sonreía aguantandose las risas e igual que Laxus — Wendy — la nombrada solo se sonrojo ya que era un poco tarde — Rogue — el nombrado se puso pálido — Laxus — también se puso pálido al saber que el también —Y Gajeel — el nombrado solo estaba serio.

—Bueno chicos ya escucharon debemos sacar una cantidad de sangre para hacer los medicamentos —dijo el maestros parándose y estar adelante de los nombrados

—¿Maestro una duda , cuando les llegarían a ellos como lo que pasó a Wendy hoy ?— preguntó Charle.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud , pero por eso tenemos esto — dijo señalando la caja que contiene más atomizadores con solo diferencia el líquido —estos tienen un medicamento para que controlemos está etapa , ya que cuando empiezen a tener o entrar en la tercera ya no tendrá mucho efecto —explico Makarov—Mientras ustedes chicos de Sabertooth se tendrán que quedar aquí. Ya que al ser dos será más fácil controlarlos estando cerca que lejos— los miro el maestro

—Pero ... No hemos avisado de nada — dijo yukino algo preocupada .

—No hay que preocuparse —informo alguien saliendo de las sombras.

—¿¡Jellal!?—Todos pronunciaron el nombre del chico de tatuaje que salía entre las sombras del gremio.

—En la mañana informe a Kagura el estado en qué iban a estar ustedes y entendió , dando así que pueden tomar el tiempo que quieran para controlar está etapa— explico el joven de tatuaje .

—¿Por esta aqui , jellal-san?— preguntó Wendy al ver al jellal de ahí , pero recordaba al jellal de ellas que la cuido de pequeña.

—Al leer el libro de zeref sé cómo retener este tipo de incidentes si se llega a salir de control si las pastillas no funcionan — explico el — más por qué también le pasó a chelia y pidieron mi ayuda para controlar algo que salió mal — dijo el sin dar más detalle .

—Osea ¿Sera como a nuestro niñero?— dijo Laxus un poco irritado , al saber que estarsn vigilados por un tiempo.

—Se podria decir que si — afirmó jellal

—Entonces si nos van a estar cuidando , ¿donde estaremos nosotros?—pregunto sting ya que no le dijeron donde se iban a quedar el y sus amigos .

—Pues ideamos un cuarto especial para ustedes donde estarán los 5 y Wendy tendrá su habitancion aparte — dijo el maestro .

—Al menos tendremos separaciones — comento gajeel , viendo de mala manera a los demás .

—Si , tendrán su privacidad —afirmo el maestro

—¿Por qué especiales viejo?—pregunto Natsu sin más ya que trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando .

—Ya que están cubiertos de runas especiales para estos casos — dijo enseñando algunas runas en un antiguo idioma—en dado que ya no puedan controlarse y deseen estar solos , en esos cuartos podrán desahogarse hasta tranquilizarse .

—¿Pueden estar happy conmigo ? —pregunto Natsu al saber que puede pasar algo que el no quiere que pase .

—No, ya que si te llegas a descontrolar podrías lastimar a happy — comento jellal

Happy y Natsu se veían triste e igual que los otros dragones ya que no querían lastimar a nadie y menos a sus compañeros gatunos.

—No te preocupes , Natsu el estará conmigo — dijo Lucy acercándose , para poner una mano en su hombro y darle una sonrisa calida.

—Gracias —devolviendo la sonrisa a la pelirubia , ya que sabía que era muy difícil separarse de alguien más si es happy

—Enana , te encargo a Lily — dijo Gajeel acercándose a Levy que solo estaba escuchando con atención , para así al menos no sentirse inútil en ayudar a sus amigos .

—Deja de decirme enana y si no te preocupes — dijo con un puchero solo el chico se rió y Lily sonreía el ver esto.

—Charle ...— dijo Wendy acercándose a su mejor amiga

—No te preocupes, puedo quedarme sola— comento la gatita con los brazos cruzados ,tratando de aparentar fortaleza , pero Wendy sabía que charle y ella no se han separado nunca y era difícil para las dos .

—Si quieres puede quedarse conmigo ... Si quiere charle por supuesto— hablo sin pensar el muchacho con un sonrojo en la cara y con nervios

Wendy se sonrojo al ver a Romeo y recordar lo que pasó o lo que ella piensa que pasó .

No es molestia Romeo — decia charle rechazando la oferta de el muchacho .

—Insisto charle — con ojos de súplica , charle vio que el chico lo decía en serio y desistió a la propuesta

—Bueno me iré a quedar contigo — dijo ella , mientras el chico le sonría mostrando la dentadura

—Gracias — susurro Wendy y con un sonrojo en su cara

—¡De-denada!— nervioso con una mano en su cabello mirando a otro lado .

Los dos se miraban de lejos nerviosos y muy sonrojados

—¡¡Yo no me quiero separar de sting-sama !!— decía lector abrazando a sting

—¡¡Frosh tampoco de rogué!!— decia llorando el gato mientras Rogue trataba de consolarlo

—Tranquilos chicos , yo cuídare de ustedes en lo que sting y rogué no están— dijo yukino en forma maternal

—Te los encargamos yukino— dijo sting entregando a lector que no se soltaba de su agarre que tenía y Rogue entregando a frosh que solo se dejó acunar por la chica.

—Si claro— decía recibiendo alos dos gatos que solo lloraban en sus brazos .

—Bueno primero que nada necesitamos la muestra y después les enseñaremos sus cuartos — avanzó el maestro con polyushka a la salida del gremio

Así los chicos y Wendy se despidieron de sus exceeds , siguiendo a polyushka a su casa , ya que también los cuartos estaban en el bosque para no dañar a nadie si lograban salir

Mientras desaparecian al horizonte junto al maestro , polyushka y jellal

Yukino abrazaba a los dos exceeds , lector decía que no lloraba y frosh lloraba a mares

Lily solo se quedaba callado mirando donde se fue gajeel , al ver eso Levy se acercó y le dio un abrazo sin decir nada

Charle namas estaba sería pero trataba de no verse afectada de que no vería a Wendy por unos días o muy poco , en cambio Romeo solo se acercó y le dedico una sonrisa sincera , también charle le sonrió sabiendo que estarán bien

Happy solo lloraba , Lucy al ver a su amigo así , lo levanto y lo abrazo con mucho cariño .

—¿Nee , Lushi?— preguntó happy en tono bajito

—¿Mmh?— dando a qué lo estaba escuchando

—¿Natsu, estará bien?— preguntó al saber que su amigo entraría en un estado muy delicado que puede llegar a ser fatal .

Lucy lo alejo un poco para poder ver su cara , le dio una sonrisa de manera maternal que ella solo podía darle a happy —Si el estará bien— acariciando su cabeza

—¡Tengo hambre!— dijo en modo niño pequeño

—Bueno vamos a comer algo — ánimo la rubia mientras cargaba a happy para ir a su casa

—¿Puede ser pescado?— preguntó el

—Si— sabiendo que el gato azul namas comía pescado pero en esta ocasión lo iba a consentir aunque sea un rato .

—¡Aye!— dijo sonriendo mientras el y la rubia se dirigian a la casa de ella .

* * *

**Aquí me despido subire el cap por días o así**


End file.
